A Fated Love
by Irishchic1234
Summary: Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home, has never had anyone special. but when Nico di Angelo stops to talk to her, she thinks that might be about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hestia sat in the pavilion at Camp Half Blood, tenderly caring for the fire. She watched the passing campers with interest, wishing one of them would stop and talk to her. But no one ever did. Hestia sighed and poked the logs, making more flames spark up.

The goddess of the hearth and home suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and met the curious gaze of a little boy with olive skin, pitch black hair and and inquisitive eyes.

"Hello there." she said nervously.

"Hi!" he said brightly, grinning.

"I'm Nico, what's your name?"

"Um- I'm Hestia."

The boy grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Like Hestia the goddess? The one who gave up her seat on Olympus for Mr. D-"

"Yeah, that's me."

Nico reached into his pocket and withdrew a card,

"You're on my Mytho Magic card."

Hestia leaned down and sure enough, saw her name written on the card. Apparently, she had 2500 attack points.

"You're really powerful." Nico said admiringly,

Then he grinned mischievously.

"Well, more powerful than the wine dude, anyway."

"Nico!" someone called,

"Come here, please."

"Coming, Bianca!" Nico called back.

He turned back around and waved to the goddess.

"Goodbye Hestia!"

Hestia grinned as the boy hurried off. He was the first camper to talk to her in years, and she'd always hold a special place in her heart from him because of that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Hestia saw Nico di Angelo, a year and a half had passed. She was still in the pavilion, but it was night time this time around. As she sat there, she heard a silky voice behind her say,

"Is there room for a weary traveller to rest his feet?"

Hestia whirled around and saw Nico smirking at her from the shadows. No wonder she hadn't seen him before; he practically blended in with the dark of night.

"Hello, Nico." she said softly, surveying him.

This wasn't the little boy who'd brightened up her day eighteen months ago. He seemed much different now; more sorrowful and bitter. His hair had grown longer, brushing his jawline and he looked exhausted, bags underneath his eyes.

"I'm kinda of a wreck, as you can see." he said with a grim smile.

"I've seen worse." Hestia replied,

"Come, warm yourself by the fire."

Nico nodded and sat down beside her, holding his hands out to the warmth.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"I think you know where I've been." Nico said, shivering despite the flames.

"With my father."

Hestia didn't respond, she just grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the boy's thin shoulders. Nico smiled gratefully, but it looked painful. Almost as if he'd forgotten how.

" It's late, Nico. You should probably go to your-

Hestia swallowed back what she was going to say. As a son of Hades, Nico didn't have a cabin at Camp Half Blood. He chuckled darkly.

"No cabin to go to, dearie."

Hestia nodded slowly, and said,

"Spend the night here, then. I'll keep the fire going."

Hestia watched him as he slept. He really was beautiful. It might seem strange to call a teenaged boy that, but it was true. His striking black hair contrasted with his tan Italian skin. Hestia leaned down and covered his body with the blanket.

"Sleep well, Nico."


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Hestia saw Nico di Angelo, it was in Manhattan, after the culmination of the Second Titan War. He was walking through the carnage, stopping by all the dead demigods and laying a hand on their heads.

"What are you doing?" Hestia asked, coming up to walk beside him.

"Giving them the blessing of a hero. It will help them in their judgment. " he said shortly, kneeling down by Ethan Naumakra and performing this process on him.

Upon seeing Hestia's surprised look, he shrugged,

"These demigods thought they were on the right side, because their godly parents abandoned them. They died fighting for something they believed in. I respect that."

Hestia nodded and fell into stride beside him.

"You saved the world." Nico said.

Hestia blushed and shook her head.

"You did. You're the Last Olympian." Nico said insistently.

"We all saved the world." Hestia corrected him.

Nico gave a half smile and offered her his hand.

"Come on. Let's go join the party." he said, nodded up at the Empire state Building.

Olympus was a wreck. Broken statues littered the streets, making walking nearly impossible. But that didn't stop people from celebrating. Nico helped Hestia over a toppled pillar and they saw a crowd of people dancing. Hestia grinned and pulled Nico towards the music.

"Come on, Nico."

He hurriedly shook his head and said,

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I never learned."

"Do you really think that matters?"

Before he could reply, Hestia tugged him into the crowd. He laughed merrily, and his face glowed. He was the happiest Hestia had ever seen him. They danced for hours, until everyone else had dispersed and the music died. Nico glanced around and said,

"I'd better be going. My father will want me."

Hestia nodded and Nico, looking unsure, quickly hugged her.

"Goodbye Hestia. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Once he left, Hestia sank down on the same broken pillar Nico had lifted her off of, and hugged her knees to her chest. She faintly smiled as she remembered Nico dancing and then shook her head.

"Don't think about him." she ordered herself.

Well, that order lasted for about five seconds. Hestia groaned and tugged her, accepting her fate. She was in love with Nico di Angelo...That makes things so much more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

The Worst Tea Party Ever

Hestia cringed as she saw a letter neatly rolled up, sitting beside her normal place by the fire. Aphrodite had called a meeting of the goddesses of Olympus. She called them "girls days," in which they would "catch up, gossip, and have a lovely time!" They were absolute torture. Every other goddess viewed it as a total waste of time, but they didn't want to get on the goddess of love's bad side (or on the bad side of her boyfriend, the god of war) So they dutifully went every single time.

Hestia arrived up in Olympus and went to the pavilion where all the other goddesses were seated, a beaming Aphrodite in the center.

"Ah, Hestia! You've arrived at last!" she said with a dazzling white grin.

Hestia nodded and silently took her place next to Athena. The goddess of war was staring with firm concentration at her lap. It was a look Hestia had seen on her daughter's, Annabeth Chase, face many times: She was drawing up a battle plan. Possibly a way to escape this unusual form of torture easily.

Artemis was sitting cross-legged, looking bored out of her skull. Well, she was a virgin goddess, sworn off men. This were especially pointless for her. Hestia and her made eye contact and Artemis sighed slightly. Hestia knew she'd rather be with her Hunters than here. Demter and Hera sat side by side, talking quietly. Well, Hera was the goddess of marriage, She wasn't about to have affairs with mortal men.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Aphrodite said brightly, pouring everyone tea.

"How are your love lives?"

Everyone gave a collective sigh; what love lives?

"I am embarking on my two thousandth year of being single, and loving every minute." Artemis said, taking a bite of a dainty cookie.

Aphrodite pouted, her cherry red lips puckering,

"You're no fun, Arty!"

"Artemis, please." she corrected her automatically.

"But you're so pretty, darling! I'm sure you'd have millions of men hopelessly in love with you."

"No thank you."

Aphrodite then moved on to Athena,

"Any mind connections with men lately?"

Athena shook her head slowly.

"No, I attempt to avoid that."

"Why?"

"Because my children always have a heroes' fate. And a heroes' fate never ends well."

"You need to lighten up."

"You just told the goddess of wisdom to lighten up. I should hope you are not serious."

Aphrodite was getting desperate. She was running out of people to interrogate. Hestia saw what was coming and scrunched down in her seat, as if that would make her disappear. She stayed silent and sipped her tea nervously.

"Hestia!" Aphrodite said with a gentle smile.

"Anyone special?"

Hestia shook her head hurriedly, but her face must have given her away. She flushed a deep red and the goddess of love grinned manically.

"Oh! There is someone, isn't there? Naughty Hestia, breaking her vows!" she squealed.

"No!" Hestia said quickly, seeing Artemis' murderous face.

"I haven't done anything of the sort!"

"Sure! Now, tell me? Who is the lucky fellow?" Aphrodite asked,

"A minor god, perhaps?"

"It's no one." Hestia muttered.

"Oh, so he isn't well-known, then?"

"That's not what i meant!"

"Hestia, don't tell me you've fallen in love with a hero? That's forbidden!" Aphrodite gasped, taking delight in Hestia's discomfort.

Hestia put her head in her hands and groaned,

"There is no one, Aphrodite. Honestly."

Athena took pity on her and stood up,

"And I must be on my way. Everyone, would you care to accompany me?"

The other goddesses nodded hurriedly and stood up, eager to leave this gathering of agony. As they were leaving, Aphrodite grabbed Hestia's arm and held her back,

"I want you to swear on the River Styx that there truly is no one."

Hestia rolled her eyes and then said,

"I swear on the River-"

But the words simply wouldn't leave her mouth. She couldn't say them. Something was stopping her. Aphrodite squealed shrilly and flung her arms around Hestia.

"I knew it! Oh, Hestia, this is so exciting!"

"Exciting" is not the word I would use." Hestia muttered, slipping out of her grasp and striding away. As she left, Aphrodite called after her,

"I'll figure out who it is! I always do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward Moments are the Best, Aren't They?

"Who is it, Hestia?"

"No one, I already told you that!"

The two goddesses were sitting by the canoe lake at Camp HalfBlood. Hestia had tried to avoid Aphrodite for as long as she could, but it was too no avail. she was going to be questioned whether she liked it or not.

"I'm guessing it's a hero, they are just so dashing, aren't they?" Aphrodite said with a big smile.

"Is it- Percy Jackson? I hope it's not. Not that's he's unattractive or anything, but I'd prefer if Percy and Annabeth weren't disrupted just yet."

Hestia looked at her warily.

"What else do you have in mind for that poor couple now?"

The goddess of love shrugged mysteriously.

"Oh, the usual. Misery. Anxiety. Separation problems. Everything that makes a love story great."

Hestia rolled her eyes discreetly and said,

"It's not Perseus."

"But there is someone, and i intend to discover who the lucky fellow is!"

Hestia clapped her hands over her mouth.

"There is no one!"

'Lies!" she said gleefully.

"Just tell me who it is, Hestia. I'm tired of guessing."

"You only guessed once!"

"That should be enough."

Hestia groaned and strode away from the goddess of love.

Hestia walked quickly through the camp, trying to evade the other goddess. She saw Nico sitting underneath a tree and she gulped. Ducking behind a bush, she tried to hide. Mostly from Aphrodite, but being around Nico at a time like this would help no one.

"Hestia?" someone said.

Hestia jumped, clasping a hand to her heart. Juniper, a dryad, was staring back up at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Hestia dropped to her knees and hid behind Juniper, trying to stay unseen.

"Hide me!"

"What? From whom?"

"No one!"

Juniper looked around and saw Nico sitting a few yards away from them. She grinned evilly and then disappeared in a puff of green smoke, whispering as she went,

"Go get him!"

Hestia shut her eyes in horror and then scrambled up, dusting dirt away from herself as she did so. Nico caught sight of her and smiled,

"There you are! I was looking for you earlier."

Hestia felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she said,

"Y-you were?"

"Yes, where were you anyway?"

"Um- talking to some aggravating people."

Nico smiled again and patted the space of grass next to him.

"I'll distract you."

Hestia tried to hold herself back, practically forced herself to turn around and not sit next to him. But she couldn't. He was impossible to leave behind. So she sat down next to him, keeping a safe distance between them.

"How's the building of you cabin going?" she asked,

"It's going well. I might ask Annabeth for help with the architecture and stuff. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with that."

As he said this, Hestia felt jealously seize her. But then she told herself to snap out of it. Annabeth was with Percy, and besides, she wasn't in the position to feel jealous over Nico.

"I'll take you to see it once it's finished." he continued.

Hestia nodded absent-mindedly, looking around for Aphrodite, and Nico glanced at her sideways,

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself today."

_"I'm never myself when you're around_." Hestia thought to herself miserably.

But all she said was,

"I'm perfectly fine, Nico. You needn't worry."

Nico didn't look too sure, but he accepted it with a nod. Hestia jumped when she saw Aphrodite wandering through the woods aimlessly, holding her dress up to avoid getting it dirty.

"Hestia! You who! Where are you?" she called.

Hestia shoved Nico in front of her, trying to hide behind his slender form.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, startled.

"Shh!"

Aphrodite had spotted her. She tottered toward her on stiletto high heels, saying,

"I have figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Nico asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Hestia squealed.

"Little miss Hestia here has a suitor, and I'm trying to guess who he may be." Aphrodite explained.

Nico glanced at Hestia, a grin adorning his features.

"Oh, do you really?

"No, I don't!"

"Come on, Hestia, you know you can trust me! Who is he?"

"You two are impossible!" Hestia cried.

She stood up and stormed away, leaving Nico and the goddess of love behind.

Aphrodite met Nico's curious look and shrugged helplessly.

"I've been getting this denial all day."

With that, she walked away gracefully, probably to torture another poor innocent soul. As she left, Nico shrugged to himself. What could he say? Girls, mortal or immortal, were weird.

**I need opinions, should I do one from Nico's perspective next**?


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts from a Fourteen- Year Old Demigod

Nico had no idea what was wrong with Hestia. She used to act so normal around him; she was actually one person he truly felt comfortable around. But lately she'd been acting really weird; running away when he came near, blushing for no apparent reason...He had no idea what was going on.

And now she was ignoring him, to top it all off. He tried multiple times over the next few days to start a conversation and they always went something like this,

"Hi, Hestia, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh- That's cool. Do you want to go walk-"

"I gotta go, Nico!"

It was frustrating him, and Nico hated being frustrated. He always needed to find a solution. So after being ignored for the umpteenth time, Nico set out to find his solution then and there.

At dinner that night, Nico sat down at his table of one and then saw Hestia crossing the pavilion.

"Hey, Hestia!" he called,

"You want to come sit with me?"

Hestia hurriedly shook her head and Nico bowed his.

"Oh. I just thought you might, since I sit alone every night."

He was seriously pushing the "lonely child of Hades" card, and he knew it too. But if that was what it took for her to acknowledge his existence again, it's what he'd do.

Hestia's gaze softened and and she sighed faintly, slipping onto the bench across from him. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Nico finally asked,

"Why are you ignoring me, Hestia?"

Her head snapped up and she said,

"I haven't-"

"Yes you have." Nico said calmly,

"And I'm not angry, just curious. Why?"

Her eyes were searching his, begging him not to push her. But he wanted to know what had changed between them, and how he could fix it. Nico missed her friendship. He missed having someone to talk to who never argued what he said. He missed Hestia.

"You wouldn't understand, Nico." She whispered miserably,

"Try me." he said, setting his drink down and trying to take her hand. But Hestia flinched away, curling her fingers in, away from his reach.

"Don't touch me please." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That would just make this harder than it already is."

Now Nico was more alarmed then ever; He'd made her cry!

"Make what harder?" he asked worriedly,

"What have I done, Hestia? And how can I change it?"

"You can't change it." Hestia gasped out, clutching her sides as if that all that was keeping her in one piece.

"No one can change it."

The goddess of the hearth and home jumped up, fiercely scrubbing the back of her eyes with one hand.

"I don't think we can be friends any longer, Nico." she said at last.

"What! Hestia, why are you doing this?" he demanded to know, standing up too.

"It's for the best," she said wretchedly, tears falling in earnest now.

"Don't follow me, Nico."

Hestia turned and fled from the pavilion, leaving a confused and saddened Nico behind.

And his sorrow quickly turned to anger. Why did she just randomly decide to toss him out like yesterday's newspaper? He thought they were friends! The son of Hades went to the sword arena to get some of his rage out. He pulled out his Stxygian iron sword and attacked a dummy, swiping of it's head viciously. He moved onto another dummy, grumbling to himself as he went,

"Well, I guess I meant absolutely nothing to her. But it's not like I thought our friendship was special or anything! Oh no, that would make too much sense."

"I can hear you, you know."

Nico whirled around quickly and saw Hestia standing by the edge of the arena, head bowed. He didn't say anything, just watched her.

"I came to apologize. You didn't deserve that."

"So we can still be friends?" Nico asked eagerly, taking two strides towards her and grabbing her hands,

"Hestia, I knew you'd come to your senses!"

Hestia pulled her hands out of his grip, shaking her head,

"No, I came to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I was overwrought. But that does not change what I said, and how I intend to proceed from here."

"That's a lie and you know it is." Nico shot back,

"And I wish you'd tell me what's really going on here. Ever since the Second Titan War, you've acted strange!"

"I can't tell you why!"

"Why not?"

"It would ruin everything."

"You're ruining everything as we speak! Tell me Hestia!"

"No!"

"Then show me! Maybe if you show me what's the matter, we can work it out together."

Hestia was biting her lip, studying him. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Show me." he whispered pleadingly.

Hestia took one gigantic step, threw her arms around Nico's neck and kissed him with all the force she could muster. He stiffened in shock, staggered backward. Nico lost his footing and they went tumbling down to the ground, Hestia landing on top of him.

Nico stared up at her, nose-to-nose, his own shock reflected in her eyes.

"I-I-" he stammered weakly, at a complete loss of words.

"I showed you." she breathed, already crying desperately.

"And now I truly have ruined everything."

Hestia got up and sprinted away. Nico just laid there in the dirt, staring up at the ever-darkening sky, wondered what the hell he was going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Annabeth!" Nico cried, running towards the Athena cabin,

"Annabeth, I need help!"

The son of Hades dashed to Cabin 6 and hammered on the door, praying to any god out there that she'd answer. Thankfully she did, a rather annoyed look on her face.

"What is it, Nico?"

"I need advice."

"Nico, I'm kind busy right now. I was in the middle of designing buildings for Olympus. Can it wait?"

"It's really important, Annabeth." he said desperately.

"Really, really important!"

She sighed but then nodded, stepping aside and letting him in.

Nico went and sat down in a chair, holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Annabeth asked, genuinely worried now.

"You weren't attacked or anything, were you?"

Nico shook his head numbly and she continued,

"Then what happened?"

"I was kissed."

Annabeth giggled, earning her a death stare from Nico. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing again and then said,

"Aww, Nico, that's sweet! There's no need to be embarrassed. Who was it?"

"Definitely not who you'd expect." Nico muttered.

"Was it Jenny, that new girl in the Demter cabin? I heard she has a crush on you."

"What? No!"

"Then who was it? You can tell me."

"It was Hestia."

Annabeth just stared at him for a few seconds, letting that sink in. Finally, she said,

"Hestia- as in, "virgin goddess Hestia?"

Nico nodded, his eyes bleak.

"Well- that's astounding."

"What do I do about it?!"

"When did this happen?"

Nico told her the whole story and once he'd finished, Annabeth smacked his arm,

"Nico!"

"What! What did I do wrong now?"

"You just let her run off like that? You didn't even talk to her about it?"

"Um- no?"

Annabeth heaved him up and dragged him towards the door.

"Go. Now."

"To do what, exactly?"

"To talk to Hestia about the obvious feelings she holds for you! You can't just pretend that it didn't happen, Nico."

"But-"

"But what?" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"I'm scared."

And he truly was terrified. Annabeth's eyes softened and she quickly hugged him, saying,

"You? Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, scared? Never!"

Nico mustered a smile and then left the cabin. Annabeth laughed to herself and said aloud.

"Well, Hestia, it was about time you made a move!"

Nico looked all over for Hestia, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He knew that Hestia could technically leave camp whenever she pleased, but he hoped she never really would. In desperation, he went to the shore line of the beach adjoining camp, thinking maybe she'd go where no one would ever look for her. Hestia hated water.

"Hestia!" he called, looking up and down,

"Where are you?"

He heard a weak cry and then saw the goddess stumble out from behind a sand dune, cheeks tearstained. His heart lurched at the sight of her; partly from guilt, party from nerves, but mostly because he remembered how her lips felt against his. Nico walked towards her, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Hi." he said simply, eyes watching her carefully.

She said nothing, trying not to cry again.

"Why did you run away?"

"Can we just forget that this evening ever happened? Please?" Hestia pleaded.

Nico shook his head and pressed on, repeating,

"Why did you run away?"

"Why do you think?" Hestia said at last.

"I'm embarrassed!"

"Over what?"

"You know what!"

"You kissing me? Was it really that repulsive?" he said, managing to grin.

Hestia tugged her hair, head bowed. She said something inaudible and Nico walked closer, trying to hear her.

"What was that?"

"It was everything I ever dreamed it would be, Nico!" Hestia yelled.

"And it can never, ever happen again, because I took vows of maidenhood, and the gods would probably exile me! And that's really terrible for me, because I'm actually in love with you!"

Hestia clapped her hands over her mouth, cursing in Ancient Greek. Nico stared at her, wondering how many times she'd surprise him today. He went closer, pulled her hands away from her face and clasping them between his own. She looked up at him, her normally warm eyes tense and miserable.

"Say something." she whispered,

"Even if it's goodbye."

"I'm not sure how I feel, Hestia." Nico admitted,

"I have trouble with love of any form, you know that."

Hestia nodded and Nico went on,

"But there's one thing that I do know."

"And what is that?"

"That I want to kiss you again."

Hestia' breath caught and she stared straight at him wonderingly. Nico leaned closer, until they were eye-to-eye,

"May I?" he breathed, asking permission first.

Frozen, Hestia nodded, privately wondering whether or not this was real. Then she decided to not care and kiss the boy she'd loved from a distance for so long.


End file.
